Kazuichi Soda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Kazuichi Soda.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Kazuichidr3.jpg|Kazuichi's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Profile Souda.png|Kazuichi's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Hiyoko Saionji and Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi and Hiyoko's Ultimate Despair design in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mm19bbT6tQ1qz4rgp.jpg|Kazuichi's beta design. Early Souda.png|Early Kazuichi's design. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda English Game Introduction.png|Title Card (English) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda Talent Intro Japanese.png|Title Card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|Start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Replica Sword Event.png|Replica Sword bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Kazuichi Soda witnessing Hiyoko Saionji.png|Watching Hiyoko run away from the Chandler Beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Kazuichi rides the rollercoaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Kazuichi and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Kazuichi Gundam Fuyuhiko Strawberry Alarm.png|Kazuichi waking up to the sound of the alarm. Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Kazuichi apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 173 (1).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime Hinata's words. (1) Event 173 (2).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime's words. (2) SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Kazuichi and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Kazuichi and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Report Card Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6 Kazuichi Soda Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Kazuichi's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 053 - Kazuichi Soda - 2 Star.jpg|Card #053 (★2) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 303 - Kazuichi Soda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #303 (★5) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 304 - Kazuichi Soda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #304 (★6) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 484 - Kazuichi Soda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #484 (★5) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 485 - Kazuichi Soda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #485 (★6) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 518 - Kazuichi Soda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #518 (★5) Kazuichi Soda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 519 - Kazuichi Soda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #519 (★6) Kazuichi Soda |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru Nidai, Akane and Gundham In the Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Kazuichi happily greeting Sonia Nevermind. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Kazuichi noticed Sonia slowly escaping from him. Yukizome lurred Souda.jpg|Soda in great shock as he was watching his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome approached him with a gas mask. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda hit.jpg|Kazuichi about to be hit by a truck. Class 77th.jpg|Kazuichi with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Yukizome threaten Souda.jpg|Kazuichi forced by Chisa to clean the classroom. Episode 02 Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Kazuichi playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Teruteru Hanamura and Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kazuichi aphrodisiacs.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Kazuichi fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Maga-Z biting Kazuichi's finger as Hajime walks past him. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Kazuichi attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Kazuichi says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Kazuichi disliked the fact that Sonia was impressed by Gundham and his Grizner performance. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Kazuichi and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Souda holding donut.jpg|Kazuichi's and Teruteru performing their "wild" fantasy. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Tanaka's 12.jpg|Kazuichi overwhelmed by the increasing number of Gundham's hamsters. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Kazuichi and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Souda.JPG|Kazuichi stated that he will find a solution to the "air pollution." Knowing their plan.JPG|Kazuichi and his classmates already knew about their plans. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Kazuichi spreading despair.png|Kazuichi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Kauichi, Nagito Komaeda, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu walking their way into school. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Kazuichi listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Soda Nightmare Fuel.png|Kazuichi impersonating Sonia Nevermind. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Kazuichi ambushed by Nagito and Fuyuhiko in front of a cafe. Soda Sonia Phone.png|Kazuichi taking photo with Sonia. Funeral Soda.png|Kazuichi's funeral. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Kazuichi's apperance in Nagito's flashback during his murder in the Killing School Trip. Renewal Nagito.png|Kazuichi and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Kazuichi and his classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Ultimate Bro Hug.png|Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko hugged by Nagito. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Hinata Convincing Mitarai (2).png|Kazuichi smiling at Ryota in the background. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Kazuichi pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Kazuichi was portrayed by actor Issei Ishida. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Issei Ishida as Kazuichi Soda Promo.jpg|Ishida as Kazuichi =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Kazuichi was portrayed by returning actor Issei Ishida. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Issei Ishida as Kazuichi Soda Promo.jpg|Ishida as Kazuichi |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Kazuichi Soda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kazuichi Soda.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Kazuichi Soda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Kazuichi Soda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Kazuichi Soda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Kazuichi Soda 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Kazuichi Soda 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Kazuichi Soda 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Kazuichi Soda (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Kazuichi Soda (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise One Coin Mini Soda Kazuichi.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Kazuichi Soda.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda OOB.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Kazuichi Soda.png|Strap (DR3) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 02 February 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 06 June 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 2 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 2 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook back Cover.png|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72834095672/souda-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Kazuichi Soda Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image. Magazine Scans Otomedia September 2013 - Kazuichi Soda Nagito Komaeda Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Poster of Kazuichi, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, & Gundham Otomedia (September 2016) References ru: Галерея:Кадзуичи Сода